Angel In The Marble
by The Romanticidal Edwardian
Summary: Will be a collection of thirty 100-word drabble pieces, inspired by the "Twilight Post Secret Challenge." Will be spanning a variety of pairings and Twilight-based realities. "I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free." - Michelangelo
1. Chapter 1

**Secret #1**

**Pairing: Caius/Aro**

"My, that human girl will make such a welcome addition to our collection," Aro sighed happily.

Caius didn't resist the urge to sneer. "The Cullens will never bend to your will."

Aro always had a smirking superiority derived from his ability to shape the world to his own liking; when he bribed Brutus to betray Caesar, when he killed his sweet sister with a smile; Caius's lip curled...when Aro manipulated _his_ own hate. "But perhaps our dear Chelsea's..."

She stared at the ground, fearing her own words. "Their bonds are stronger than ours, my Lord."

Caius relished Aro's rare speechlessness.

* * *

><p>So just some 100-word drabbles to give me some structure and inspiration that I've been needing. It's based loosely on the "Twilight Post Secret Challenge," except I'm just using all the picturesquotes as inspiration for each drabble chapter; obviously this isn't for the contest, I am just utilizing the inspiration.

Prompts can be found here: http:/twipschallenge(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/post-secret-prompts(dot)html?zx=ea869d489668ca1f, to see what I am referencing.

- _The Romanticidal Edwardian_


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret #2**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

It started in kindergarten because of the visions, and the resulting shrieking and writhing on the floor. They pinned her down and branded the word FREKE upon her forehead in black Expo.

Sometimes the images in her mind became too much for human contact, and in the years that followed she willed them all away.

And so she began to brand FREAK upon her own head before school, so they kept their distance.

Until Mr. Texan walked up to her with HI etched across his face backwards – he'd done it in the mirror before lunch for when he saw her.

* * *

><p><em>- The Romanticidal Edwardian<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret #4**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

On September 13, 1988, Edward Cullen found himself estranged from his adopted family, having opted a few months ago to take a vacation from their barrage of thoughts, their couple-centric atmosphere, and their overwhelming pity for his lonesome.

He never searched for a partner. He was bored and alone, but rarely lonely.

He was staying in a flat in Munich to perfect his German and his own company.

At 6:52 AM, Edward sat down his book as a strange restlessness swept over him. He suddenly felt that there was something _more_ out there. For him. There was no shaking it.

* * *

><p>Skipped Secret 3. For now.<p>

- _The Romanticidal Edwardian_


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret #3**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

On the vague outside of his agony, Edward realized why Aro would stop at nothing to collect all the gems of their world. They were an unstoppable force. Aro knew your worst nightmares. Zafrina could transport you back to them. And Jasper would replicate how you felt when you wanted to die.

He was back in that dirty Brazilian attic, filled with depression so intense it hollowed you out. Why had he left her?

"You can come back," a sweet voice plead, out of sight.

_She's right._

He turned around only to meet black space. The road home was gone.

* * *

><p>-<em> The Romanticidal Edwardian<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret #6**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

_The sun shines brightest on your darkest days_, Bella thought, watching Alice shrink from any sunlight peeping around them as they waited with other stragglers to board their flight in JFK. Edward was still an ocean away and could die anytime.

She met a man's eyes and looked away quickly. She couldn't deal with anything while loneliness, agony, and panic punched her.

But he spoke anyway. He was a dirty man, his skin burnt leather and his clothes grease-stained. He grinned with cigarette-yellowed teeth. "Smile honey. It's not that bad."

For a split-second, she imagined that she could believe it.

* * *

><p><em>Skipped Secret 5. For now.<em>

_- The Romanticidal Edwardian_


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret #5**

**Pairing: Emmett/Rose**

Emmett walked right down the rich Chicago neighborhood in his poor overalls and simple wooden ladder from the construction field with determination.

He found the Hale residence with Rosalie's open window and proceeded to set up the ladder and climb.

Peeping in, his lip curled at the roses, and at _his_ Rose smiling as she read Roy's note. The ring flashed on her left hand.

"I know I'm poor Rosie," Emmett announced unapologetically, ignoring her startled shriek. "But I love you more than anyone else could. I want you to choose me."

But Rose only stared; the choice was made.

* * *

><p>- <em>The Romanticidal Edwardian<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Scecret #7**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Father**

"PLEASE!" came the shrieking. Her body was melting from her feet up as the flames licked up the stake where she was chained and nailed. "HELP ME!"

At fifteen, though his life had always consisted of this, Carlisle could not stop his empty stomach from roiling and twisting like the waves of Roman seas.

"Father," he whispered to the man looking upon the burning with zealous satisfaction. "Evil does not scream so humanly."

"Evil fools the innocent and forsakes our Lord."

"She looks like our Savior," Carlisle murmured.

Later, Carlisle's traitorous soul was purged with holy water and righteous barbs.

* * *

><p><em>- The Romanticidal Edwardian<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret #8**

**Pairing: Esme**

She didn't know why she came back here. Maybe to see if anyone would recognize her, if her past wasn't as gone as she pretended.

She looked at the girls in cages and memories bombarded her of the glitter, sweat and adrenaline, and the strange safety she found in being behind bars. At least then she didn't have to pretend she wasn't.

The manager walked right past her but did not take two glances at Esmeralda, his once shining gem.

A man behind her asked for her name.

"Esme," she said quietly, eyes burning on the iron cages. "I'm Esme."

* * *

><p><em>- The Romanticidal Edwardian<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Secret #9**

**Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie**

"Yeah she was fine," Emmett said nonchalantly. "But you got to just hit and quit it. Those girls are dime a dozen."

Rosalie's eyes flashed. "I really doubt you know the first thing about _those girls_." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I hang out with you."

Emmett laughed, but his eyes lingered on the skin of her forearm he'd like to kiss. He'd wanted to wait for her, but then he thought she only liked experienced men. Now he felt she didn't like him at all and his lies were still the only intimate touch he'd known.

* * *

><p><em>- The Romanticidal Edwardian<em>


End file.
